


Awake up

by PrincessOfThe_bardo



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, antes de la s2, depresión, muerte - Freeform, personajes en coma, pre-s2
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfThe_bardo/pseuds/PrincessOfThe_bardo
Summary: Luego de que Avocato saltara detras con la bomba en el pecho para proteger a su hijo, Gary es capaz de salvarlo, pero el precio es tener que ver a su mejor amigo en cama.-Vamos Avocato, despierta - Decía el rubio cada vez que visitaba a su amigo, que se encontraba en coma...
Relationships: Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato
Kudos: 16





	1. Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la publique en wattpad hace muchísimo tiempo, fue antes de que sucediera la season 2, y en realidad lo veo como uno de mis trabajos mas débiles pero viendo que tuvo buena aceptación, pensé en subirlo aquí de todas formas

Gary lo había conseguido, lo había salvado, estaba con vida, el lo veía y visitaba siempre que podía.

Una lástima que tuviera que verlo en esa estúpida cama, era como verlo dormir, solo que sabia que no despertaría, ni hoy, ni posiblemente mañana.

Porque el estaba en coma...

A él no le importaba, siempre estuvo ahí para él, y lo único que quería era que finalmente se levantara, para por fin poder confesarle sus sentimientos, poder decirle lo mucho que lo ama y todo lo que le encantaría, estar con el, reír con el.

«Avocato, por favor despierta»

Decía siempre que lo veía.

«Avocato, te extraño»

Era lo que nunca salia de su mente.


	2. Cero

La explosión había pasado justo frente sus ojos, todos estaban estupefactos, era como si el tiempo hubiera pasado mas lento y rápido a la vez, lo ultimo que entendió fue un "cuida de mi hijo" seguido del estruendoso ruido de una explosión 

Los latidos en el corazón de Gary se hicieron más fuertes, el se había ido.

Ahí estaba en el espacio flotando, no quería dejarlo ir, no iba a dejarlo ir.

Dejo a Little cato a un lado, salio corriendo en busca de su casco espacial, se lo colocó y le pidió a Hue que soltara una cuerda.

Quinn se lo permitió sin decir ni una palabra, Little cato no entendí bien las intensiones del rubio, pero fueron claras cuando vio, como el amigo de su padre se tiraba al vacío, en busca de su cuerpo.

La morena salió corriendo en dirección a la cuerda para vigilar que todo saliera bien.

Gary estaba cayendo en el vacío tras el cuerpo de la persona que amaba, no le importaba si estaba muerto o no, no lo dejaría en el espacio.

Se habían prometido que se cuidarían y no tenia la intención de que pasara lo contrario, no señor.

Por fin lo había alcanzado, lo tomo en sus brazos, la sangre se escurrió por todo el espacio, manchandolo también a el, pero no le importaba.

Jalo la cuerda un par de veces en señal de que lo devolvieran a la nave, Quinn lo entendió en seguida y empezó a tirar de ella, Little cato viendo los esfuerzos de aquella mujer, se le unió, después de todo era para salvar a su padre.

Le devolvería el favor por haberse sacrificado por el.

Por fin estuvieron a bordo del galaxy one, Gary se quito el casco dejando caer el cuerpo de su amigo sobre sus rodillas.

Se sentía en shock, los 10 minutos mas agitados de su vida, los 10 minutos en donde había sentido ese total sentimiento de que querer volver atrás y arreglar todo, un sentimiento de frustración en toda la extensión de la palabra, el no podía volver nada atrás.

— No se quedan parados ahí, ¡Ayúdenme a llevarlo a la camilla!, todavía podemos salvarlo — grito con desesperación.

Quinn le miro con empatia, sabia que Gary todavía se aferraba a esa esperanza de que estaba vivo, y ella no seria quien se la quitaría.

Little cato se puso manos a la obra sosteniendo a su padre por la parte superior de su cuerpo, Quinn se acerco y agarro la inferior y entre los dos lo cargaron hasta el cuarto en donde había algunos aparatos para sanarlo.

O bueno intentarlo.

En cuanto a Gary, solo se quedo ahí, arrodillado, esperando a ver si despertaba de aquella extraño sueño, o mas bien pesadilla.

Oh Gary, pero aquello no era ningún sueño.


	3. Flores

||Un mes después.||

Su tripulación intentaba hacer vida normal, luego de haber vencido a Lord Commander y haber podido cerrar aquella brecha.

Claro que no todo era perfecto a bordo del galaxy one, Quinn había dado su vida, ella ya no estaba físicamente, pero Gary le gustaba creer que seguro jugaba cartas con su padre en donde sea que vayamos una vez muertos.

Tampoco la tierra había sido salvada, era una victoria algo amarga.

Y su amor no despertaba...

Ese día entro como de costumbre con un dibujo hecho por el, de unas rosas hiperrealista, nadie lo sabía pero el rubio en realidad era buen dibujante, siempre quiso llevarle flores normales como las de la tierra, pero por obvia razones, ya no podía hacerlo.

Lo pego en el techo de su habitación, si el techo, cualquiera que no conociera sus intenciones diría que estaba completamente loco.

Gary decidió hacerlo así, para que cuando Avocato despertara lo primero que viera fueran aquella flores dibujadas con todo el amor y paciencia que el sentía en esos momentos.

— Ya ha pasado un mes, de verdad que te estas tomando tu tiempo — se río para sus adentros

Porque no quería admitir que un mes era demasiado tiempo.

Porque sabia que significaba que nunca despertaría.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a otra persona y mucho menos a el.

Porque las flores que dejo solo eran fruto del amor que sentía.

«Espero que pronto despiertes»


	4. Amanecer

Por la noche no podía dormir, lo carcomían cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Gary era de ese tipo de personas que divagan un montón en cuanto a pensamientos se refiere.

Pero esa noche era un tanto distinta, los pensamientos del rubio siempre llegaban al mismo lugar

Avocato y el, en un hermoso amanecer terrestre, entre risas y bromas, entre miradas y besos.

Gary extrañaba un montón hacer sus estúpidos chistes y ver a su amigo ventrexiano hervir de la rabia, a lo que en respuesta el reía mas fuerte.

Extraña mucho eso, ser cercanos...

— Hue, si la tierra todavía existiera, ¿que hora sería? —

— Justo ahora las 2:54 am, ¿por que lo preguntas? —

— Es temprano para un amanecer — Dijo el rubio ignorando completamente la pregunta que Hue le había hecho, dispuesto se levantó de la cama y fue justo a la habitación en donde, yacía el cuerpo de su amado.

— Hola Avocato — Le hablo lento, sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama del susodicho — ¿Que tal te parece ver el amanecer conmigo? — Sonrió para si mismo y se dispuso a observar la ventana que ahí estaba.

Hue estuvo a punto de decirle a Gary lo estúpido que era esperar un amanecer, en un sistema que ni siquiera tenia sol, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba dolido, y que eso solo era una de sus muchas ilusiones jamas cumplidas y que probablemente jamas cumplirá.

Por su lado, Gary se quedo observando el amplio estrecho oscuro que le brindaba la no tan lujosa vista, sonriendo y se quedo esperando como un niño al que su padre promete volver con golosinas.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era una ilusión y que era estúpido seguir así.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, en otro lugar del universo en donde exista un sol, una pareja de enamorados observan con entusiasmo y fervor el amanecer diciéndose lo afortunados que son de tenerse.

Y no como Gary, con un amor muriendo poco a poco, sin un sol que apreciar, y sin nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de confesarse y por ende, no ser "aquella pareja de enamorados" que tanto anhelaba.

El amanecer nunca llegaría, y tal vez Avocato nunca despertaría.

Tal vez el capitán de esta historia, no tenga su tan aclamado final feliz.

« Adiós Avocato, espero que pronto despiertes »


	5. Una historia sin final

— No es justo Gary — Sollozaba el pequeño ventrexiano — El tiene que despertar — sentencio, secándose las lágrimas del rostro.

— Y lo hará, se esta tomando su tiempo, pero recuerda, ¡lo bueno se hace esperar! — Le grito de forma entusiasta.

Little cato le regalo un pequeña sonrisa algo forzada, y Gary lo noto inmediatamente.

— ¡Hey no te pongas así! — le miro con compasión — ¿Que tal si vamos justos a ese restaurante del planeta extraño, que sirven algo parecido al helado? — convidó, su acompañante se lo pensó un poco pero luego asintió de forma de tímida.

— Iré a arreglarme — intento articular sin que su voz sonora quebrada, salio del cuarto, dejando atrás a Gary, quien inmediatamente cambio su semblante de alegre y consolador, a triste y desesperado.

— Despierta Avocato, hazlo por el — le hablo al inerte cuerpo — Yo intento mantenerlo alegre, pero llegara el día en que nada de esto haga efecto —

Se quedo ahí un rato mas, y luego salio de la habitación, proponiéndose en buscar a Little cato para hacer cumplir lo que antes le había propuesto.

Ellos eran la única compañía verdadera que tenían, no había mas nadie en la nave, y Gary nunca se percato del hecho de su única compañía era el hijo de Avocato.

Con quien hacia forzar su mas grande sonrisa y su personalidad habitual, para transmitirle toda la ayuda que pudiera.

Y sin quererlo había fortalecido su relación con el, estaba seguro de que el cuanto despertará Avocato le agradecería por cuidar tan bien de el.

Y eso y la pequeña esperanza de que algún día su amor despertara, era lo que mantenía a Gary a bordo de esta historia.

Esa historia que pedía un amargo final, pero que el todavía no estaba dispuesto a dar, se mantendría por ahora en su historia sin final

« No importa Avocato, yo cuidare de tu hijo mientras espero que despiertes »


	6. ¿Lo quieres?

El rubio y el ventrexiano color naranja se encontraban en la cocina del galaxy one, tomando su típico desayuno.

Hablaban de cosas normales como lo hacían cada mañana de aquel mes, lo normal, como habían amanecido y que harían ese día para distraerse.

Pero en un punto la conversación empezó a girar en torno a Avocato y lo buena persona/gato/ventrexiano que era.

«Si, era un tanto amargado, pero nunca conocí a alguien que se dispusiera a seguirme en todo, incluyendo en mis idioteces, es lindo conseguir a alguien así, y yo haré lo que sea para que el no se vaya, se que el lo haría por mi»

Fueron las palabras del rubio, las había pronunciado con tal determinación e ilusión en su voz, que no paso desapercibido para el niño que le hacia compañía.

Gary se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de que había dicho más de lo que debía, y que ahora Little cato, le miraba un tanto incómodo.

Y de hecho ambos lo estaban, era extraño para él, hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Avocato con su hijo, era evidente que el pequeño ventrexiano no lo sabía.

Aunque si que lo sospechaba, tenía 13 años, si, pero no era un niño cualquiera, se daba cuenta de las cosas, que no las comentara era una nota aparte.

— Gary...— Llamo al mayor aun mirando sus manos, las cuales jugaban ansiosamente, entrelazando sus dedos entre si.

— ¿Que pasa? — El mencionado preguntó, con un tono relajado y algo preocupado.

— ¿Tu quieres a mi padre? — le devolvió la pregunta, esta vez mirando al rubio de frente.

— ¡Claro que lo quiero!, en mi mejor amigo, yo haría cualquier cosa por él —

— No me refiero en ese sentido... — dijo en un tono algo mas bajo, pero fue suficiente para que el contrario lo escuchara.

La piel de Gary se erizo en ese momento, y sintió como una corriente atravesaba su cuerpo, estaba ligeramente avergonzado, pero suponía que sería el momento perfecto, para averiguar si al hijo de su futuro amor no le molestaba, si en algún futuro (en el cual Avocato despertara) ellos llegaban a tener algo.

Rió un poco nervioso antes de hablar — ¿Te refieres a ese "te quiero" de querer, que es mas como "estoy profundamente enamorado de ti"? — hablo rápido mientras hacia algunas caras para ejemplificar mejor lo que decía.

Little cato asintió un poco avergonzado, es decir, no todos los días, estas por enterarte de que un tipo esta interesado en tu padre.

— Bueno — empezó diciendo, era mas difícil de lo que esperaba — Es complicado, pero — otro silencio — si... Si lo quiero de amar — sonrió.

— lo sabía — Little cato sonrió un poco, aun sintiéndose algo extraño.

— ¿Y que te parece todo esto? — le preguntó para evitar el muy posible silencio incomodo que se apoderaría de la escena.

— Esta bien, creo — su rostro reflejaba la clara confusión del momento.

— ¿No estas, enojado, feliz, agradecido, raro? — cuestionó, Little cato lo miró.

— Bueno...

Y de un momento a otro, llevó su puño hasta la mejilla del capitán, proporcionándole un buen puñetazo, Gary no lo esperaba para nada, soltó un quejido y luego volvió su rostro para mirar algo ofendido al niño.

— ¿Que mierda? — Soltó en tono de queja.

— ¡Mi papa sera GAY y tu eres quien lo pretende! — grito desesperado, Gary entendió que Little cato debía procesarlo — lo siento, son los celos de hijo —

— ¿Entonces te molesta esto? —

— No, bueno, si — Hablo rápidamente, el contrario le miro como quien pregunta con la mirada — Es solo, que es raro, ¿ok?, tu papa en coma, un tipo intentando ligar con el, ¿entiendes? — Gary solo asintió, entendiendo la confusión del chico — Escucha, si fuera otro tipo te hubiera partido la cara...

— ¡Intentaste partirme la cara! —

— No, solo te di un poco de mi frustración, es distinto —

— ¿Cual es la diferencia?, ¡en las dos acabo con un morado en el rostro! —

— ¡Ese no es el punto!, lo que quiero decir, es que si fuera otra persona estaría rotundamente en negación, pero ya que eres tu, supongo que puedo aceptarlo — desvío la mirada.

Gary estaba mas que feliz, ¡tenía a su futuro hijo ganado!, Little cato al no ver respuesta del contrario le observo, este estaba sonriendo, y con una mirada llena de felicidad, casi podía jurar que podía ver un brillo extraño saliendo de sus ojos, lo que le pareció raro, aunque bueno, para el Gary era un tipo raro.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento y de dispuso abrazar al pequeño ventrexiano.

— Gary... ¡Suéltame imbécil! — el niño empezó a retorcerse para sacárselo de en cima.

El otro por su parte solo le acariciaba las mejillas, susurrando cosas que el otro no entendía.

— Voy a patearte las bolas si no me sueltas — le advirtió y la única respuesta que tuvo fue que el rubio apretara más el abrazo.

— Seras mi hijo — Dijo con ilusión en su voz, para Little cato era suficiente.

Lo único que se escuchó fue el grito de niña de Gary, mientras sostenía sus partes intimas, y un Little cato que huía hacia su habitación mientras se reía de aquel hombre.


	7. Azul y no tan rosa

Aveces uno piensa que en la vida la solución a todo es buscar la felicidad, y esa era la forma de pensar de Gary, el siempre procuro buscar su felicidad, a pesar de que hasta ese momento su vida a sido una extraña combinación de mierda con azúcar.

O eso pensaba el, estando como de costumbre en su cama por la noche mirando al techo sin una clara razón para seguir despierto.

Quería mantenerse de pie, quería seguir intentado buscar la forma de progresar, porque a pesar de todo, seguía buscando su felicidad.

Pero su hoyo azul oscuro llamado vida, le jodía en cada apartado de esta, le consumía el hecho de saber que no tendría una oportunidad de familia feliz, no si su tan apreciado amado no despertaba.

Hue noto la desesperación del chico rubio al cual consideraba un amigo, también le jodía el hecho de que la nave se notara tan triste en este ultimo mes.

Sus cálculos y sistemas tuvieron una actualización, una que sabía haría demasiado feliz al joven Gary.

— Gary — Llamo aquella inteligencia artificial.

— ¿Que sucede Hue?, ¿acaso no ves que intento desvelarme en silencio? — Cuestiono con cierto tono de molestia en su ser.

— Se que vas a desvelarte con la noticia que te daré —

— Habla ya, odio tu intriga —

— Avocato despertara el día jueves a las 11am —

Sentía como aquella palabras entraban por su oreja, dejándolo completamente en shock, paralizándose unos segundos para luego, abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su cama de golpe.

Salio corriendo al cuarto donde estaba aquel tan aclamado individuo gatuno, se quedó en el marco de la puerta viéndole con una sonrisa prematura.

Recordó que según el ese día era sábado, por lo que en sólo cinco días, volvería a escuchar al amor de su vida.

Su gran hoyo azul se había combinando un poco con el rosa, aquel color del que quería que fuera toda su vida.

— Azul y no tan rosa — susurro, siendo el único que entendía el peso de aquella palabras.


	8. Semana de recuerdos

— ¡Mi papa despertara el jueves! — Gritaba emocionado el miembro mas joven del galaxy one — ¡Gary puedes creerlo!

El mencionado solo esbozo una grata sonrisa de ternura al ver al primogénito de su gran amor, casi que bailando de la alegría, le gustaba verlo así, y le gustaba mas el ambiente tan armónico y de esperanza que se sentía en la nave.

— En realidad Cato, todavía siento como si fuera un bello y excitante sueño —

.....

— Tan cerca de verte hablar otra vez — Soltó con gran emoción en su voz — No puedo esperar —

Gary miraba con aquella esperanzada sonrisa el cuerpo del enfermo en coma, sintiéndose reconfortado con el hecho de que, en solo tres días volvería a reír con el.

— Espero que recuerdes como jugar a las cartas — 

[Martes]

— Hue, ¿estas seguro de que necesitara esto? — Preguntó a la inteligencia artificial, mirando aquella silla de ruedas que estaba a punto de pagar.

— Totalmente Gary — respondió con su tan aclamada voz robótica, dando la tan (al juicio de Hue) obvia respuesta.

— ¿Acaso papa ha quedado en coma de piernas? — el tono de inocencia mezclado con preocupación de Little cato, entraron en los circuitos de Hue.

— No Little cato, Avocato esta perfectamente bien, pero lleva mas de un mes es la misma posición le costará un poco volver a como era antes, necesita un proceso de recuperación y conociéndolo en lo que despierte seguro querrá salir de su habitación a otros lugares — explico detalladamente la inteligencia artificial, a pesar de que el de naranja seguía sin entender muy bien que pasaba.

____

Esa noche por primera vez en todo el mes, Gary no fue a visitar a Avocato o a (como el le llamaba) hacer su protocolo "Gato dormido" que se basaba en básicamente, ir a ver si Avocato no despertara por la noche sin decir nada.

Y aunque la razón pudiera parecer obvio, de hecho no lo era, cualquiera pensaría que no iba porque ya sabia cuando despertaría con certeza, pero la realidad es, que en realidad paso toda esa noche recordando como era Avocato.

Recordando como se conocieron y llegando a la conclusión de que fue desastroso, o como solía hacer enojar al ventrexiano haciéndole chistes de que era un gato.

Y aquel fugaz recuerdo de cuando estuvieron a pocos milímetros de probar los labios ajenos, pero que por pena el mismo cambio por un abrazo.

No dejaría pasar aquella oportunidad apenas despertara le diría todo lo que siente y lo besaría.

Como aquel lejano recuerdo de semana de cuando perdió la tan ansiada oportunidad de besarlo y estar con el.


	9. un nuevo comienzo

[Miércoles]

— Gary, la sopa es mejor para los enfermos — Recalcó por décima vez, el pequeño ventrexiano, cruzándose de brazo mirando atento a el rubio.

— Galletas con leche son la comida suprema — Declaró de forma infantil Gary, terminando de sacar una bandeja humeante de galletas.

— Little Cato tiene razón Gary, tienes que hacerle comida de verdad a Avocato — Hue expresó su humilde opinión, el "capitán" de la nave dió un puchero, en señal de queja para luego empezar a sacar los ingredientes para una comida "adecuada" para Avocato.

— Ustedes siempre de aburridos — Exclamo con algo de fastidio en su voz, mientras empezaba a picar los condimentos necesarios para la comida.

El de naranja vio complacido a su ayudante, y dispuesto se atrevió a ayudarle, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El tenía que ser la peor opción para salir con su padre, pero mentiría si dijera que no le tenía un especial cariño a aquel rubio tan exagerado e infantil, tampoco veía tan difícil que su padre no correspondiera a sus sentimientos, en sus sospechas siempre estuvo la posibilidad de que su padre sintiera cierto interés más allá de una amistad por Gary, el lo sabía, a pesar de que no se lo dijera directamente, estaba completamente seguro de ello, y en ese momento no lo entendía, pensaba que estaba loco, o que sencillamente tantos años de soledad sin una pareja le estaba pasando factura.

Pero la torpeza, chistes estúpidos, berrinches y demás defectos, no eran nada comparado con el gran corazón que poseía el rubio, lo veía y trataba como su otra figura paterna, y aquellos días habían desarrollado un lazo que sería inquebrantable.

Las risas y reproches nunca salieron de la cocina, solo eran ellos dos a punto de unirse como familia, si no es que ya lo eran, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como lo único que tenía, como lo único que les llenaba.

[Jueves]

El tan aclamado día había llegado, las carreras constantes en busca de utensilios y otras cosas necesarias para atender al enfermo, era lo más mantenía activo el día.

Por lo que justo ahora, a las 11pm, tanto Gary como Little Cato se encontraban sentados juntos durmiendo a gusto, sin prestar atención al gran acontecimiento que estaba pasando justo frente a sus narices.

Avocato sintió como su cuerpo por fin le daba la suficiente libertad como para moverse, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera entendía porque no había conseguido despertar desde antes, sus pensamientos estaba en blanco, y sus ojos se fueron abriendo de a poco.

Su visión estaba nublada, le dolía el parpadear, se sentía tan pesado como una piedra, y justo entonces cuando recupero por completa sus sentido de la visión, observó el techo, y sus dudas aparecieron al ver, rosas, habían rosas en el techo, ¿Como era que sabía que eran rosas?, Podía jurar que alguien se las había mostrado, solo que no recordaba a ese alguien.

Pero eran hermosas, se quedó observándolas un rato, inseguro de que hacer ahora, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, Llegó rápido a su mente, pronto intenso girar su débil cuerpo, y cuando intento pararse sobre sus piernas, de inmediato cayó al suelo, estaba débil, muy débil, a pesar de que recién había despertado.

El ruido que hizo de inmediato despertó a Gary, seguido de Little Cato, Avocato observaba a ambos individuos serios, sin saber cómo actuar o que hacer, pero lo que más le desconcertó, fueron las caras de ambos, estaba en shock, las sonrisas se pintaron de a poco.

El primero en reaccionar fue su hijo, lanzándose sobre el para abrazarlo, ese abrazo, los recuerdos de su hijo fluyeron por su mente, lo abrazó con más fuerza, y una felicidad invadió su cuerpo, por fin lo tenía ahí, con el, justo como lo había deseado desde que lo perdió hacia ya un mes.

— ¿Como es que estas aquí?, Pensé que Lord Commander te tenía prisionero — hablo Avocato, sorprendiendo al más joven.

— Tu me salvaste, ¿Recuerdas?, Con Gary —

— ¿Qué hice que? — preguntó con duda en su rostro, demostrando que no era ajeno a aquellos recuerdos, el de naranja empezó a preocuparse por su padre.

— Tu y yo fuimos y lo rescatamos — confirmo el rubio con angustia subiendo en su ser.

— ¿Tú quien eres? — le miró extrañado, mientras sostenía fuerte a su hijo, como dando a entender que lo protegería de el, porque a sus ojos, el que estaba parado justo delante de él, no era más que un extraño.

— Soy Gary — sus ojos se humedecieron amenazando con soltar lágrimas de frustración — Gary Goodspeed, tú mejor amigo —

— Lo siento, pero estoy seguro que nunca confiaría en nadie como para llamarlo "mejor amigo" — la desconfianza por aquel extraño, iba en aumento.

— No puede ser, si esto es una broma, no es divertida Avocato —

— Discúlpame pero realmente no sé quién eres — volvió a pronunciar — no te conozco, nunca en mi vida te he visto.

Y como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, una vez más Gary tendría que pasar por un gran dolor alojándose en su corazón


	10. No mas ilusiones

Una vez que las expectativas son altas, mas fácil es que se desvanezca, y la caía de lo alto mucho veces es mortal.

Así estaba Gary en estos momentos, sentía que nunca dejaba de caer, su corazón se encogió en su pecho, producto de las palabras de un ignorante Avocato, quién no tenía ni idea de que sus palabras tan fuertes y sinceras, siendo pronunciadas sin pudor alguno, estaban lastimando de sobre manera las inmensas ilusiones de un rubio, que para no seguir aquel desorden simplemente salió de la habitación.

El ventrexiano mayor pudo notar su creciente llanto, no entendía que le pasaba a aquel chico, ¿Había dicho algo malo?, Solo había dicho la verdad, no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era aquel extraño rubio, y tal vez hubiera seguido temiendo por su vida si no fuera por aquella forma tan peculiar en la que salió afectado, pensó en un principio que era alguien fingiendo ser su amigo para deshacerse de el.

Pero pronto esos pensamientos fueron desvanecidos, imposible que quisiera hacerle daño, literalmente tuvo su oportunidad en bandeja de plata, pero si no era eso, ¿Que era?, Su cabeza era un disturbio y se puso aún peor cuando se digno en deja de mirar a la puerta por donde había salido aquel rubio y se dispuso en observar a su único primogénito.

— ¿Que acabas de hacer? — preguntó entre en shock, aterrado y juzgante, sus palabras pronunciadas en dicha dirección habían calado fuerte en el sentir del Avocato.

— No entiendo que está pasando — respondió casi en un susurro ahogado, y no mentía, realmente no tenía ni una jodida idea de que era lo que pasaba en aquella noche de jueves.

— A dormir Avocato — Soltó Hue, quién presenció toda la dramática escena sin decidirse si intervenir o no, un gas extraño se apoderó de sus conexiones respiratorias y pronto, el que durmió tranquilamente por mes y medio se encontraba en el mismo estado.

_______

— ¿Gary? — Escucho el suave llamado del pequeño ventrexiano en su puerta — ¿Me dejarías pasar? — preguntó todavía manteniendo aquel delicado tono.

El mencionado yacía en su habitación, sobre sus cama con su cabeza entre sus brazos que se apoyaban sus encogidas piernas, era toda una bolita depresiva, no había estado llorando eso sí, no por ahora, solo divagaba en su deplorable conciencia, intentando entender que era lo que pasaba.

El llamado de Little Cato le tomó casi que por sorpresa, pensó que se quedaría casi que toda la noche, hablando con su padre, pero ahí estaba, ante la posibilidad de querer consolarle, claro que no le agradaba la idea de que le viera así, todo destruido y triste, Gary Goodspeed el tipo que siempre sonríe y bromea aún cuando no es necesario.

— Ahora no Little Cato, mejor ve a vigilar a Avocato esta noche, ¿te parece? — artículo el rubio con dificultad, pero su tono no sonaba decaído era neutral, el de naranja pensó que tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo solo, así que solo susurro un amable "está bien" y se fue.

— Gary, se que debes está preguntándote que le pasa a Avocato, y según mis estudios, es un tipo de amnesia, no sé cuánto habrá recordado pero es posible que allá sacado toda experiencia traumática de su vida, como producto de la explosión — informo la monótona voz de inteligencia artificial, el rubio solo quedo reflexionando sus palabras, ¿Lo había olvidado porque era una especie de trauma en su vida?.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que recupere la memoria? —

— Solo el tiempo lo dirá, es probable que no, incluso es posible que en unas horas olvide más información, o le sea difícil retener otras — Hue quería poder decirle cosas positivas al rubio, pero todo lo que podía darle eran malas noticias y de verdad detestaba ser el pájara de mal agüero.

— Está bien Hue, por ahora necesito descansar — Fue lo último que dijo antes de acostarse en su cama y intentar consolidar el sueño.

Pero no podía, sus sentimientos estaban muy lastimados, su mente muy desilusionada, su vida vacía y sus pensamientos divagantes, lo último que podía pensar era en dormir.


	11. Mientras duermo

No tenía ni idea de en donde estaba, sus recuerdos eran engañosos y muy difusos.

De repente azotaba su mente un feliz recuerdo de él en su antiguo planeta, en donde jugaba con su padre con el cielo teñido de un hermoso azul combinándose con el naranja de un bonito atardecer.

Y pronto se esfumaba, llegaba otro de su hijo, como siempre desde pequeño le enseño sobre manejo de armas, y como su pequeño Cato se divertía disparando, recordaba una figura femenina, su cara era difusa solo sabía que su pelaje era al igual que el de su hijo, de un naranja potente, quien siempre le regañaba por la clase de educación que estaba recibiendo su hijo.

Y de nuevo todo en blanco, y como si nada importará cambiaba a una oscura.

Un rubio salía de entre las sombras con sus expendidos ojos azul cielo, iluminando aquella espesa sombra.

— ¿Quieres jugar a las cartas? —

Escuchaba en forma de eco, de pronto un lugar pleno y lleno de delicado pasto verde aparecía, una manta blanca con rojo se sentía bajo sus patas y al levantar la mirada, ahí estaba, aquel hermoso rubio que parecía esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, mostrando un manojo de cartas entregándole justo cuatro.

Podía observar que era un lindo amanecer, ahora el cielo estaba en tonalidades moradas y rosas en ocasiones, pero de pronto un vacío se extendió en su estómago.

Estaba tan hambriento.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado encontradose con el delicado rostro del capitán a poco centímetros de el.

Podía observar sus dilatadas pupilas y sus azules iris que parecían tener un especial brillo, pero por qué un ángel tan hermoso le miraría de esa forma.

Si pensaba que Gary era un hermoso ángel, aunque no le gustará ni iba a admitirlo.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? — esbozo de forma agresiva, haciendo que el contrario entrará en pánico separándose de el.

— Solo.... Están viendo si respirabas — desvío la mirada hasta posarla sobre la bandeja que yacía sobre la mesa — y te traje esto — anuncio tomando la bandeja y poniéndola sobre las piernas del enfermo.

— UMM, gracias — fue todo lo que respondió.

No era como si no quisiera hablar con el, era más el hecho de que el hambre que tenía no se lo permitía.

— Bien, veo que lo disfrutas, en fin debo irme Avocato — le sonrió de forma cálida, intentando salir de la habitación.

— ¿Como te llamas? — preguntó Avocato antes de que el rubio saliera por la puerta.

— Ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Gary Goodspeed — y termino de salir de la escena.

— Gary... — saboreo cada letra siendo pronunciada en su boca — ¿Quien eres?, Y ¿Por qué siento que te conozco de antes? — cuestionó en el aire, mientras su cabeza intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, siguió consumiendo su tan ansiado alimento.

Y luego despertó.

**Author's Note:**

> los caps serán cortos, seguro la termine de publicar hoy mismo, como dije esta en wattpad desde hace como un año


End file.
